


A Nip In The Air

by Lilly_C



Category: Law & Order
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Originally Posted on LiveJournal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-19
Updated: 2008-10-19
Packaged: 2018-01-18 15:17:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1433200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I wasn't gone that long."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Nip In The Air

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a challenge, prompt was cold.
> 
> Any mistakes are my own and unintentional.

Ed returned to his bedroom as the sunrise fractured in through a small gap in the dark and heavy drapes, he quietly chuckled when he realized that his lover must have gotten cold during his short absence from her side.

He quickly disrobed and reclaimed his place at her side. “I wasn’t gone that long,” he pointed out.

The blonde smiled hazily at him. “I know you weren’t,” she replied flirtatiously. He tugged the sleeve of his sweater which he thought always looked better on her than it did on him. “What’s with the sweater then?” he asked, mocking concern.

“It got a little chilly during the night because you wouldn’t give me any covers and I didn’t want to wake you or put the heating on. So I grabbed the first thing that put my hands on.”

Ed was becoming curious about her cat burglar-esque methods of none disturbance. “I didn’t feel you climb over me like you usually do,” he stated.

“That’s because I didn’t,” she giggled. “I slid down the bed till my feet touched the ground.”

“You should have woke me up honey.”

Gently smiling as she caressed his face. “I was tempted,” she admitted. “But you looked so peaceful and I don’t disturb the peace, much.”

Ed chortled drawing her closer into his warming embrace, nuzzling her neck while he attempted to relieve her of his sweater. “I’ll get you warm,” he promised teasing her lips with his letting his hands explore familiar territory like it was the very first time he had ever touched her.

Releasing unified antagonistic groans as a cell phone rang out disturbing their alone time, knowing that the timing of it meant one thing – Ed had been called to a crime scene. Their better judgments told them to ignore it but the ramifications of ignoring those calls were huge and often involved disciplinary procedures.

“I’ve gotta go,” Ed mentioned disappointed.

She used her elbows to support her weight. “I know,” she answered. “Guess I’ll have to leave the sweater on.”

As Ed leant across the bed their mouths met halfway for a promising yearn fueled kiss. “We’ll finish this tonight,” He pledged as he moved away rapidly dressing into the clothes he had worn yesterday.


End file.
